1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods of soliciting funds, and more particularly, to methods for soliciting funds to be used to purchase medicine.
2. Prior Art
Methods for soliciting funds to be used for a multitude of varying charitable endeavors have been employed. Many of these methods involve the use of canisters into which persons may deposit money that is later collected. It is common practice to place the canister near the check out cash register of a store. One benefit of this location is that most store patrons will see the canister. A second benefit is that this is a location that will frequently be observed, and therefore, more likely to deter theft of the monies placed in the canister. However, one prior art problem is the limited amount of space available at this location in which to place the canister. Another problem is the need to design a canister that deters theft when the canister is not being observed. A third problem is the need to design a canister that stands out from its surroundings and will be noticed. Another problem is the need for the canister to quickly make evident the purpose of the solicitation . Although the prior art methods of solicitation utilizing a canister have proved effective, there remains a need for improved methods of solicitation of funds through the use of unattended canisters. These problems are particularly acute when monies are being solicited to purchase medicine for those unable to pay for their own medicine.